Hitch receivers are commonly used for attaching accessories to vehicles. The accessories are bicycle racks, cargo baskets, or various carriers and the like, and they are usually attached to a vehicle at its back end. Typically, a hitch receiver is a tube which is substantially square in cross-section (often with rounded corners) and attached to the vehicle beneath a rear bumper. The accessory is typically intended to support and hold one or more bicycles, cargo, or other similar articles.
The typical hitch receiver is ideal for supporting the typical accessory because the hitch receiver is located at the back end of the vehicle and is securely attached to the vehicle. For example, the hitch receiver is commonly welded or otherwise secured to a chassis or frame of the vehicle.
Various devices for connecting an accessory to a hitch receiver are known, but such devices suffer from a number of imperfections or weaknesses. Many of these imperfections arise because of the requirements that the connecting device should be easy to insert into the hitch receiver, and easy to attach securely to the hitch receiver after insertion. For example, accessories connected to hitch receivers by known devices tend to wobble relative to the hitch receiver (and the vehicle) as the vehicle travels, even where the connection is relatively secure. If not secured again to the hitch receiver after wobbling starts, the connecting device can gradually become less secure, even to the extent of disconnection. In addition, wobbling movement of the accessory relative to the hitch receiver can lead to the bicycles or other cargo on the accessory being jarred loose, and falling off the accessory. Also, known connecting devices do not provide for relatively fast and simple disconnection of the accessory from the hitch receiver.
Clamps and similar fasteners are often used to minimize movement of the accessory relative to the hitch receiver. However, these known clamps usually operate to secure the accessory to any two of four sides of the hitch receiver, so these clamps permit movement of the accessory relative to the hitch receiver in two directions.
There is therefore a need for an improved connecting device for connecting an accessory to a hitch receiver.